


表演

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 上弦球，有亲王球和亲王弦暗示
Relationships: 上弦球
Kudos: 3





	表演

表演

CP：上弦球，有亲王球和亲王弦的暗示

茂丘西奥熟练地向亲王门口的迈克尔打了个招呼，然后打开那扇沉重的白色房门。所有人都知道亲王和他侄子的关系在那场决斗后大幅度改善——自从茂丘西奥醒来，就天天出现在维罗纳掌权人的书房门口，带着那独属于艾斯卡勒斯家的疯狂的笑容，长发散在肩头。

但茂丘西奥知道这都是谎言。一个背徳的，沾染着鲜血，关系着罗密欧生命的谎言。

只不过他是自愿跳入的。

“您好啊，舅舅。”他踏着猫步走到那权力的象征前，换上一副被权力裹挟而迷失的面具，然后单膝跪在对方身上，舌尖蜻蜓点水般将吻印在脖颈上，“今天您想做什么呢？”

亲王只是摇摇头，然后推开茂丘西奥的诱惑。他今天对性爱没那么大的兴趣，从始至终，他追求的都是控制的快感。他提高声音，然后敲了敲桌子：“迈克尔，进来。”

护卫沉默地推门而入，挺拔地穿着黑色制服，没有怨言地服从着亲王一切的命令。他看见茂丘西奥坐在他的主人的腿上，没有任何退缩地展示着这种畸形的关系。迈克尔下意识地绷紧了后背，经年累月的折磨让书房于他而言笼罩着一层无法逃脱的黑色阴影。

“您叫我干什么，主人？”

亲王注意到自己的护卫难以掩饰的紧张，然后略带玩味地转开视线，把茂丘西奥从自己身上推下去：“你知道吗，是迈克尔把奄奄一息的你送到神父那里去的，而你到现在都还没有好好地向他道谢，你不觉得这不符合艾斯卡勒斯家的荣誉么？”

哦，茂丘西奥心中了然，这个没头发却想法挺多的舅舅，这种下贱的伎俩连猫王子都比不上。他从女孩的怀抱中知道迈克尔本来是洛朗神父的养子，不那时候应该叫做劳伦国舅，但在亲王在权力的斗争中胜利之后，被迫地留在了这痛苦的发源地，穿上那身神父服，看着每一位维罗纳居民向他鞠躬，再在亲王的脚边跪下。

茂丘西奥眼角瞟到迈克尔突然僵硬的站姿，但侍卫的训练让对方只是安静地等待进一步的命令，尽管这书房中的三个人都已了然。他不想这样子对对方，但为了罗密欧他早就做好了牺牲的准备。

“这的确是我的疏忽，舅舅。”茂丘西奥靠到护卫身旁，安慰性地掐了对方一下，“原谅我。”

亲王点了点头，迈克尔为之闭上了眼。

茂丘西奥把迈克尔推到那个柔软的有着繁复花纹的扶手椅上，然后拉开对方的裤链，看到对方沉默地起伏着的胸膛和被压抑地咬着的嘴唇。一股怜悯升上他的心头，他们现在都是仇恨的傀儡，在鲜血干枯的黑色幕布前跳着淫乱的舞蹈。

”别担心。”他轻轻地在迈克尔耳边说。

“茂丘西奥·艾斯卡勒斯在此对您表示感谢。”他提高声音，确保亲王能听见他在说什么，“对您英勇的行为表示由衷的敬佩。”

迈克尔咬紧嘴唇地抗拒，他对亲王家这淫乱的关系没有一点兴趣，他救茂丘西奥不过是遵从他的父亲的教导罢了。他不想让性欲玷污他唯一美好的记忆，但他也不能反抗。如果他在此推开了茂丘西奥，也许明天洛朗神父就会消失在维罗纳。

“我的男孩，”亲王在这种时候总会用这个侮辱的词来称呼他，“对此你不该有什么表示么？”

迈克尔只能放弃蹂躏他的嘴唇：“这是我的责任罢了。”

茂丘西奥对此一笑而过，然后伸手去抚摸迈克尔的阴茎，从下而上地撸动，惊讶地发现对方没有一点要勃起的迹象，只是软软地垂在胯下，展示着主人的抗拒。

“我的侍卫可能需要点痛苦才能硬得起来，”亲王饶有兴趣地看着这个场面，“我猜我已经把他惯坏了。我说得对吗，迈克尔？”

“是的，主人。”迈克尔机械地回答，然后因为对方话语里强硬的暗示而习惯性地颤抖。他早已经在多次的反抗中学会服从是他唯一自保的方式。

“那就为我硬起来。”权力对此发话。

迈克尔在食髓知味的痛苦中服从了这个命令。

茂丘西奥眨了眨眼，把苦涩淹没在那一瞬间的解脱中。他为维罗纳这荒唐的仇恨和权斗感到恶心，此刻他只想要罗密欧与仇恨绝缘的安慰和金丝雀般的笑声，以及班伏里奥柔软的宽容和阳光般的金发。但他只有从这里走过，才能抵达他的愿望。

他熟练地抚摸着迈克尔的勃起，沿着青筋一直摸到龟头，直到听见压抑不住的喘息。茂丘西奥解开自己的腰带，顺手拿起桌旁的润滑油，将手指伸入自己的穴口，放荡地发出呻吟，给他们唯一的观众带来点娱乐。

“玩得高兴么，我的侄子？”

“托您的福，”茂丘西奥扭动着自己，“要说维罗纳谁最会娱乐，您说第二，没人敢说第一。”

茂丘西奥没浪费多长时间扩张自己，只是两根手指只是草草地塞了进去，就跪在迈克尔身上，扶着对方的阴茎，一点点地坐下去，品尝着他现在最需要的痛苦。他为此发出难耐的呻吟，紧紧地抓着黑色制服上的纽扣，逼迫着迈克尔抬起胸来，仰着头和他接吻。

”哈……您的侍卫，真是忠心耿耿。”他松开手，看着迈克尔在快感中瑟瑟发抖，沉默着不发出任何声音。他看起来就像是在害怕什么一样，茂丘西奥想。

“我的男孩乖得很。”

迈克尔只觉得自己喘不过来气，却又硬得可怕。今天不该有什么特别，甚至都还没到亲王每月的’游戏时间’。他被莫名其妙地叫进书房，莫名其妙地参与这奇怪的表演。紫色的衬衫蒙在他的眼前，偶尔露出的白皙的肌肤蹭过他的鼻尖，带着一股他熟悉的教堂的药剂的味道。他对此在把握不住的快感中感受到了一股奇异的心安，就像是在他一直失去平衡的生活中找到了一点支撑。

茂丘西奥终于坐到了底，他被撑得不能再开，阴茎也因此抵在制服上面，大腿因为不完全的扩张而发软，几乎整个人跪在迈克尔身上，小声地喘息在对方的耳边。他需要时间缓一缓，但身后投来的目光让他尽全力支撑起自己，缓慢地让阴茎滑出自己的身体，再狠狠地坐下去，逼出两声压抑不住的呻吟。侍卫的阴茎蹭过他的前列腺，一直顶到他的穴道深处，龟头让他乱七八糟地叫出来。

“要好好接受我的侄子的感谢啊，迈克尔。”亲王欣赏着这美丽的场景，享受着作为一个观众却把握着所有节奏的快感。

“是。”迈克尔点点头，呻吟着回答，无论他多么想保持沉默，他都必须回答亲王的一切话语。制服下的乳钉早已告诉他不服从的后果。

迈克尔握住茂丘西奥的腰，小心地避开对方腹部的伤口，注意着不要施加更多的压力，然后挺起胯，让阴茎深入到穴道的最深处，再不顾挽留地全部抽出来，感受到手中腰肢的扭动和压抑不住的兴奋。他松开手，任由对方随着重力重重地落在自己身上，软肉一层层地被破开，阴茎流出透明的前液。他几乎是机械地重复着，直到高潮向他逼近。

“哈！”茂丘西奥因为冲击而差点射出来，“您的侍卫真是一把利剑。”

“他的确是。”亲王能看到阴茎在茂丘西奥的股间进进出出，被饥渴地挽留。

茂丘西奥能感受到体内的阴茎随着抽插而膨胀，他直起身，甜腻地舔上迈克尔的喉结，在颤抖中低语：“射在我里面，就现在。”

然后他得到了他想要的。

精液涌入茂丘西奥的后穴，而他把白浊射在黑色的制服上，有一些甚至溅到迈克尔的脖颈上。“抱歉喽，”他带着猫的笑容，轻轻地把那些痕迹舔去，“我太喜欢你了。”

迈克尔用喘息回答这夸奖，带着被观赏的羞愧。他向后靠在扶手椅上，看着茂丘西奥从自己身上拔起，精液不加掩饰地流下腿间。

“您今天还满意吗？”茂丘西奥转过身，撑着酸软的腿，向亲王滑稽地鞠躬。

亲王看着对方仍然调笑着的表情，突然觉得怒火冲上心头。无论他怎么宣扬，使用他的权力，茂丘西奥、卡普莱特和蒙太古们都是这样在背后嘲笑着他的空虚。他们在他路过时鞠躬，转身又去向对方发出决斗。

“滚出去，你们两个都是。”他咬牙切齿地回答，“立刻。”

然后书房只留下了唯一的观众。

END


End file.
